A Chaokachu is born!
by Chaokachu
Summary: Just a little explanation as to where my name came from. It's actually the first story I wrote, but just had sitting around for a while.
1. Chapter 1

A Chaokachu is born!: A Pokémon/Sonic Crossover

By (funnily enough) Chaokachu

Sonic the Hedgehog was adventuring in Unova, having rescued Earth, Mobius and Tiny Planet. He'd made friends with Ash, Iris and Cilan, and was wandering along side them. Instead of using a Pokémon, though, he used a fully evolved Power/Swim/Run Triploid Chao called Supernova.

The four were setting up for lunch, Sonic fighting with the table, Ash freeing the Pokémon for a little while and both Iris and Cilan working on making lunch. They'd stopped outside a Pokémon Day Care Centre, Pikachu spotted it, and wanted to go play for a bit. "Piiika ika chuuu!" the little mouse squealed. "Ya wanna go play in there, huh? Sure!" Ash replied, smiling.

Supernova tugged on Sonic's sock, and yelled "Chaooo! Cha cho chao!", indicating that it wanted to go play with Pikachu at the centre. "Whatever ya say, Buddy!" Sonic said with his ever famous smirk. They both picked up their small friends, checked them in for an hour and left again.

**Around halfway through lunch… **

"Mister Ketchem? Mister Hedgehog?" a woman's voice rang out across the meadow.

"Hm?" Ash looked up, his face covered in sandwich.

"Ash, you little kid! Actually go OVER there!" Iris hissed angrily.

"It seems like they were calling for you, too, Sonic." Cilan told the cerulean hedgie.

The two walked away from the table and toward the Day Care. What happened next would confuse them for the next few hours:

The Day Care woman handed over the two little guys, Pika and Super, when her husband, the Day Care man, came over to them both, carrying an Egg.

"It seems your… …uh… …Chaaoo? Yes-no? Anyway, it seems like that it mated, so this belongs to you, Mister Hedgehog." The man handed over the Egg.

Sonic gasped in pure delight, hugged his little buddy tightly and joyfully took the Egg.

"Good on you, Supernova!" Ash laughed, ruffling the tiny points on its head.

The two headed back…

"Hey, Sonic? What's that?" Iris asked curiously.

"This is Supernova's Egg! It actually mated and I have a new Chao now!" Sonic babbled in his delight.

Both Iris and Cilan's eyes went huge and sparkly as they both rushed over to pet the Egg.

"Well, congratulations, Supernova!" Cilan said, smiling.

"Awwwwwww! IBETWHATEVERHATCHESFROMTHI-SWILLBEADORABLESQUEEEEEE!" Iris yelled uncontrollably.

It certainly was…

**A couple of days later… **

The team had stuck around so Sonic could spend hours petting both Supernova and the Egg. But this happened whilst they were asleep…

Everyone was in their pyjamas, (aside from Sonic, who'd taken his shoes off and that's it.) sleeping on their travel beds, when there was a slight scratching noise began. This woke up a vaguely annoyed Cilan, who looked around and spotted the Egg. It had a couple of hairline cracks in it and was moving a little. He squealed a bit and woke up the others. "Guys!" he whispered. No one got up. "Hey!" he whispered a bit louder. Still no response. That's when he got MAD, scowled and yelled "Hey! Get up, get up, get up!" Everyone woke with a start, and saw the Egg as well. They all rushed over and watched.

Ash was first to say "Hey, I think I saw a Pikachu tail there! It's a Pikachul"

Sonic replied with "But I saw a pair of pink wings! It's a Chao!"

The two ended up squabbling.

Suddenly, whilst Sonic and Ash weren't looking, the Egg split open, revealing…

"Uh, guys?" Iris said, staring at the creature. "I think it's a… …both?!"

Cilan was just as surprised, and said "I believe it may actually be a crossbreed of Pikachu genetics and Chao genetics!"

The two stopped in shock, walked over and stared at the thing.

It was yellow, brown, black and red, like a Pikachu and had its ears, tail and cheeks but it was Chao shaped and had its wings and eyes. It began crying, a small light glowed and its emotion ball was formed. Supernova walked over to it so it wouldn't cry for too long. She began pulling the eggshell from its body and picked it up.

"Ah… … uh, uh, Chaokachu?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, let's say that." Sonic said back.

Then they realised who it's father was.

Ash turned his head over to Pikachu, giving him a "What the heck?!" look and just left the situation there.

Sonic looked in his Chao Raising handbook. This is what it said on crossbreed genetics:

**Chao, when they mate, will create a ring of flowers, attracting another. They will nuzzle for a few seconds before leaping backwards to reveal the Egg. But, sometimes, instead of a Chao, a small animal will be there instead. These crossbreeds are known as Chaonimals and are extremely interesting to behold. **

"Huh, but I guess this time we have a Chaomon." Sonic said, confused.

"Cool! So Pikachu is its papa?" Iris asked.

"Yep! You betcha." Ash laughed as Pikachu scurried over to play with his kid.

Cilan decided to try and touch its cheeks. Unfortunately for him, they are just like Pikachu cheeks… …and he got an electric shock, just like Pikachu would do.

"Don't touch that…" he laughed awkwardly and fell over.

Iris thought its dinky Pikachu tail was adorable, so she poked gently. It flicked its tail away, giggling.

"Hey, maybe we should have a go at teaching its name to it!" Sonic said.

"Ok! Let's try it!" Iris exclaimed. "Hey, little guy?"

Chaokachu turned over to her.

"Try saying 'Chaokachu', ok?"

"Mmm… …mmm… …chao… …chaoook…" Chaokachu began crying again in frustration.

"Hey, you were doing well there!" Cilan remarked

Chaokachu decided to try again. "Chaaa… …chaoka…. …ch-ch-ch…"

"Come on!" Ash replied encouragingly.

"CHAOKACHU!" it yelled joyfully, its emotion ball turning into a heart.

"Woop woop!" Ash yelled with Sonic. Iris ended up squeaking again whilst Cilan gave it a small round of applause. Supernova gave Chaokachu a loving nuzzle and whispered "Chaooo cha chao chaowy chao." Pikachu gave it a few small sparks to make its power usable, of which it immediately unleashed… …by zapping every single thing in the surrounding area. Pikachu and Supernova weren't effected, but everyone else was!

"Heyyyy at least I'm used to thiiiiissssss!" Ash yelled as everyone else screamed. After a few minutes of sparking, Chaokachu realised that it hadn't eaten, and began wailing, its emotion ball spiralling. Supernova rummaged in Sonic's satchel and found a Square Fruit. Pikachu looked in Ash's backpack and found a couple of Quarat Berries (A Pecha/Lum cross from X/Y) and handed them to Chaokachu. His reaction? Throw them away and steal the leftovers from dinner that night.

"Hey, I didn't know you wanted that!" Cilan remarked.

**So there you have it! That's where I got my name from - - - my very first Crossover Character! **


	2. Chapter 2

A Chaokachu is Born! Part Two: Other Chaomon?

Chaokachu is my name, but it's not me in the story (sadly)

Pokémon Black & White and Sonic the Hedgehog belong to their respective teams.

"C'mon, Chaokachu! We need to get going… now!" Sonic tried his best to pick up the squirming little Pikachu/Chao crossbreed. Chaokachu's EmotiBall had turned into a spiral, and he wriggled furiously as Sonic tried to pick him up again.

"Maybe there's a reason that he doesn't want to move…" Cilan thought out loud.

"Like what?" Sonic asked, before yelping as Chaokachu smacked his muzzle with a tiny round fist.

"Maybe he's hungry. He is a baby, after all, and didn't you tell us that baby Chao want to eat a lot more than adult Chao do?" Iris suggested. Sonic placed the little Chaomon down on the ground. "Do you want a snack?" he asked. Chaokachu's EmotiBall became a love heart and he leapt about from one foot to the other. "Chaoka, chaoka, chaoka!" Chaokachu squealed.

"I'd take that as a yes. He really is hungry." Ash smiled, before crouching and looking Chaokachu in the eye. "Me and you aren't too different, I guess - we're both wanting to eat all the time." Ash laughed. Chaokachu stopped dancing, and asked "Woo?", his EmotiBall turning to a question mark. Supernova, who'd been punching a tree to practice her strength, suddenly came over to Sonic, and tugged on his sock, babbling in a frightened manner. "She wants me to follow her." Sonic muttered, before standing up and following the little Chao. The other three followed along with Sonic and Supernova. They were lead on a clearing, where there was a Chao egg sitting around, doing nothing.

"You found another Chao?! Good job, Supernova!" Sonic yelled as he zipped over to the egg. He ran his hand over it a few times and it began to rock a little. "Wonder who left the little guy-" Sonic began as the egg split, and a Chao with sparkling silver fur, pure white neck fluff, and a set of Eevee ears and tail revealed herself. "What in the name of Chaos?" Sonic nearly yelled.

"It's an Eevee Chao… but why is it silver?" Ash asked curiously.

"I-I-it's a Shiny Pokémon and Chao crossbreed!" Cilan whispered, before his large green eyes turned glittery and he went and hugged the Shiny Eevee Chao. "She's so soft and sparkly, and her neck fluff feels just like the softest cotton wool…! Sonic, pleeeeaaaasssssseeeee can I keep her?!" Cilan squealed uncontrollably like a little child, a pinkish smudge of blush across his face in excitement, hugging the smiling little Shiny Chao/Eevee.

"Well… I already have to look after Chaokachu, so… OK! Uh, let's say… Eevao. Yeah, Eevao, belongs to you, Cilan!" Sonic smiled. Cilan picked up Eevao, and twirled around with her. "Did you hear that, Eevao? I'm your owner now!" Cilan squealed again, before hugging Eevao.

"Eevao! Ee-eevao!" the little Chaomon squeaked, pawing playfully at her new owner's face, a tiny love heart bobbing above her teardrop-shaped head.

"Awww… I want a Chaomon now." Iris whined a little as Eevao was set on the ground, where she started playing with Chaokachu. But it turned out that just a few meters away, there was _another_ Chao egg.

"Looks like you're in luck, Iris!" Ash said as he ran his hand over the egg, just like Sonic did with Eevao. The egg, just like with Eevao, broke apart, and a Chao with orangey-red scales, a Charamander tail and a white belly patch climbed out. "Wow, a… Chaoamander!" Iris breathed, before picking him up and kissing his tiny scaly forehead. He spat tiny embers at her face and giggled. "Ch-ch-ch Chaoamander!" he laughed as Iris blinked a couple of times and then laughed too.

Sonic stood up, but he wasn't smiling. He was _livid_. "OK, Chao don't just appear in Unova. Someone has a Chao and is abandoning the babies. We have to stop them!" he snarled, slamming his fist into his hand. The two new Chaomon owners stared at their new team members, before realising what Sonic meant. "Right!" all three humans yelled. They each vowed to rescue any abandoned Chao or Chaomon.

**Part three, out soon! See you then! **


End file.
